Debris of Memories
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap pada setiap puing-puing kenangan di masa lalu mereka. Kebersamaan mereka akan selalu di kenang oleh gadis itu walau sang pemuda tak dapat mengingatnya. Sebuah pita merah yang akan menjadi saksi ungkapan dari Sakura Haruno/OOC/AU/Typos/NARUSAKU4!/Fic event/[For #4LoveShoot #Lucky-Flowers #Ribbon #3]/Don't like? DON'T READ! Enjoy It! RnR? Please, Senpai?


**Disclaimer ; Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Debris of Memories**

 **[For #LoveShoot #Lucky_Flowers #Ribbon #3]**

.

.

.

.

Genggamannya terhadap ponsel pintar tersebut lepas dengan sendirinya, membuatnya merosot jatuh lalu membentur lantai hingga retak. Ia membekap mulut, dan tanpa bisa di bendung bulir-bulir air matanya merembesi pipinya.

"N–naruto..."

Suaranya bergetar. Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, iapun bergegas lari meninggalkan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung demi mendatangi Rumah Sakit, tempat di mana sahabat blondenya dilarikan.

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik gadis itu terus bergatian membawa raganya berlari menerobos hujan deras. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, Sakura menyebrangi jalan raya di sertai dengan tangisan.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Makian secara bertubi mengalun dari bibirnya. Memaki orang yang bernama Naruto dengan hati teriris dan perasaan cemas yang tak terhingga. Mencemaskan sahabat bodohnya itu.

Saat sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering. Begitu gadis itu mengangkatnya, kabar buruk yang lebih dulu menyapanya. Ia langsung terdiam membatu kala itu juga. Pupilnya bergetar, dan bibirnya terbuka dengan mata membulat lebar.

 _ **"Sakura.. Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, cepatlah datang."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two moon later**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kushina menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sofa. Gadis itu saling merematkan jemari tangannya, dan sesekali menyapu tempat sekitarnya dengan pandangan gelisah.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda dia dapat mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalunya.." Kushina membuka suara. Berdiri di hadapan Sakura, juga memasang raut sedih yang sama sepertinya.

Sakura menunduk. "Tak apa Bibi. Asalkan kita bisa bersabar, semuanya pasti akan kembali seperti sedia kala." Sebenarnya ia juga tak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Mengingat soal Naruto yang sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya keluar dari Rumah Sakit, namun ingatan pemuda itu masih tetap sama.

Lupa akan segalanya...

Kushina tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pundak Sakura. "Tunggu di sini, akan aku panggilkan Naruto untukmu." Berkata demikian, wanita nyaris mencapai umur setengah baya itu melangkah ke arah anak tangga terletak.

 _ **Beberapa menit berlalu...**_

Kini Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura melalui seberang meja. Wajahnya yang biasa tertampil ceria kini nampak tak ada ekspresi semacam apapun di sana, dan hanya menatap dingin orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tangan kurus Sakura memanjang, menyodorkan satu buah album foto di tengah meja. "Dengan menyerahkan ini kepadamu, aku harap ingatanmu dapat pulih kembali." Air mukanya sulit di baca. Terlihat seperti sedih antara bahagia.

Bahagia karena melihat Naruto baik-baik saja setelah mengalami kecelakaan parah. Sedih karena pemuda itu tak bisa mengingat barang secuil-pun kenangan di masa lalunya. Tentunya hal itu membuat Sakura terpukul. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaan kepada pria itu, namun takdir langsung mempermainkan dirinya.

Lirikan Naruto bergulir ke bawah, lalu menatap tak bergairah benda bersampul _Orange-pink_ yang tersodor padanya.

Sebisa mungkin Kushina menahan tangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan kokoh Minato, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Menjadikan tangan Suaminya sebagai pertahanan tangisannya. Jika tak melakukan itu, maka raungan tangisnya akan memenuhi ruangan sunyi tersebut.

"Naruto, apa kau benar-benar tak bisa mengingat semuanya?" Minato membuka suara setelah lama diam. Genggaman dari Kushina ia balas. "Ini Sakura, sahabat masa kecilmu."

Kelopak Naruto terkatup, kemudian nafas berhembus jenuh. "Aku tak bisa." Kelopak sipit miliknya kembali terbuka, juga kembali memancarkan kilau tajam dari safir miliknya.

Sakura beranjak, dan segera berpindah di samping Naruto. "Coba dengan cara pelan-pelan. Kau pasti berhasil, aku percaya padamu." Lengan Naruto ia raih. Ia pegang, lalu kian mendekat padanya.

Naruto mencoba untuk berfikir...

"Sakura.."

"Bibi, aku mohon." Minato segera mengelus punggung Kushina. Dokter bilang jangan memaksa Naruto untuk mengingat apa yang hilang dari ingatannya, karena cara itu bisa mengganggu kesehetannya. Namun Kushina tak kuasa untuk mencegah Sakura, sebab ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa harapannya sama dengan apa yang Sakura harapkan.

Berharap agar Naruto lekas sembuh dari _Amnesianya._..

Akibat terlalu di paksa untuk mengingat, hal itu membuat rasa sakit melanda kepala Naruto. Ia berjengit kala itu juga, namun disembunyikan di balik raut tak berekspresinya. _'Sial! Kepalaku sakit sekali.'_

"Naruto! Kau bisa? Coba katakan apa yang bisa kau ingat!" Sakura mendesak pemuda itu. Mengguncang pelan lengan kokohnya.

Minato segera menahan Kushina ketika wanita itu bergeming hendak menghentikan Sakura.

Naruto tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya. Dengan begitu tangannya ia sentak secara kasar, membuat pegangan Sakura terhadapnya lepas dengan terpaksa.

"Cukup! Jangan memaksaku lagi!"

Sakura tak sempat berkata-kata begitu Naruto beranjak, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Kepala pink miliknya tertunduk, menatap pada lantai seraya menggigit bibir. Kushina bangkit dan bergegas menghampiri gadis yang nampak terpukul itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang mudah marah.." Kushina merangkul punggung Sakura. "Jangan diambil hati." Pipi gadis itu ia elus. Ia usap dengan sentuhan lembut.

Sakura tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Kini ia menangis, menjatuhkan setiap bulir air matanya ke lantai. Naruto berubah.. berubah sangat jauh dari sosoknya penuh kehangatan— dulu. Kini pemuda itu benar-benar dingin. Sedingin bongkahan es.

Kemana sosok Naruto-nya sekarang? Naruto yang kerap memamerkan cengir bodoh. Naruto yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh maupun dekat. Naruto yang banyak omong. Naruto yang pernah menguncir rambut berantakannya dengan pita saat mereka berada di halte. Naruto yang kerap menceritakan lelucon dengan ekspresi lucunya. Naruto Naruto dan Naruto...

Kemana pemuda berisik itu sekarang?

Mengingat puing-puing kenangan moment bersama Naruto, membuat air mata Sakura mengalir kian menderas. Wajah sembabnya ia tutup. Ia sembunyikan di balik telapak tangannya. Kushina lekas mendekap tubuh bergetar gadis itu sambil terus mengusap punggungnya yang juga bergetar.

 _'Kami-sama, tolong kembalikan Naruto kepadaku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi mereka terpisah. Naruto kuliah di University Akatsuki dan Sakura kuliah di University Konoha. Setelah semasa SMA berbeda sekolah, kini keduanya berbeda kampus pula— lagi.

Semenjak Naruto hilang ingatan, Sakura jadi jarang bisa menjumpainya. Sering kali kampus pemuda blonde itu pulang lebih awal dari kampusnya, hingga tak ada waktu untuk Sakura bisa menemuinya. Ingin sekali Sakura mengajak Naruto pulang bersama. Menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda itu, dan mengajaknya mampir ke warung Ichiraku untuk makan ramen di sana.

Beruntung sekali. Kali ini tak sia-sia Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang University Akatsuki selama puluhan menit. Lebih dari satu jam, dan rela meninggalkan kampus walau belum jamnya pulang. Naruto keluar dari gedung megah tersebut, dan seperti biasa. Selalu bersama Yahiko dan Nagato.

Wajah Sakura berseri. Iapun lalu bergegas memasuki halaman kampus tersebut. "Naruto...!" Seruannya berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda di sana. Bahkan dua sahabat darinya juga melihat ke arahnya.

Naruto berdecak bosan saat melihat siapa orang yang menyerukan namanya dengan penuh semangat. Ia jenuh dengan gadis merah muda itu. Ia lelah terus mendapat gangguan tak bermutu darinya. Dan ia muak bila di paksa untuk mengingat gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu. Ia benci pada gadis itu. Sangat membencinya.

Gadis pemaksa...

 _'Gadis sialan!'_

Yahiko menyenggol lengan Naruto. "Pacarmu?" Dan ia meringis seketika kala Naruto langsung melempar tatapan tajam padanya. Cenderung sekali.

Setibanya di tempat Naruto, Sakura berdiri sambil mengulas senyum lebar. "Mau pulang?" Tanyanya pada Naruto. Pria itu menatap tak tertarik padanya, lalu berjalan dan melalui dirinya begitu saja.

"Tunggu aku di tempat biasa." Yahiko mengangguk semangat. Pemuda berambut orange itu menoleh ke arah Nagato, lalu segera mengikuti langkahnya begitu sadar ia sudah tertinggal jauh dari keberadaan Nagato.

"Hey Nagato! Tunggu aku." Yahiko berlari menyusul Nagato.

Sakura mengekor di belakang Naruto. Mengikuti langkah pria itu, dan terkadang mengajaknya berbincang walau tak mendapat respons darinya. Demi menjaga image-nya, Naruto berusaha bersabar menahan diri agar tak melontarkan makian pedas kepada gadis aneh itu.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi ke taman. Jalan-jalan sambil makan ice cream.." Sakura tersenyum ketika ingatannya berputar, mengingat kembali masa sewaktu Naruto dan dirinya menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja di taman.Naruto yang pada saat itu datang terlambat, lalu mendapat omelan darinya. Dan seperti biasa. Kata-kata _stupid_ yang akan ia lontarkan ketika ia sedang merasa kesal terhadap pemuda pirang itu.

 _ **'Aku harus membantu Ibu mengirim beberapa barang untuk Paman, Kalau aku sampai tak melakukannya Ibu akan memotong uang jajanku.'**_

Senyum Sakura bertambah lebar ketika penjelasan panjang lebar dari Naruto terngiang dalam benaknya. Masih teringat jelas olehnya, Naruto menjilat rakus _ice cream_ miliknya hingga belepotan. Cara rakusnya mengalahkan anak kecil. Akhirnya gadis itu terkikik, saat ingat ia pernah mengelap bibir pemuda itu secara kasar.

"Berhenti terus menggangguku!"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunnya. Perhatiannya mengarah pada Naruto, menatap raut tak berekspresi itu dari samping di sela mengikuti langkahnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak menganggu pemuda itu, karena memang seperti inilah hubungan mereka sejak dulu.

Selalu dekat...

"Apa aku membuatmu risih?" Gadis itu mencicit. Berkata dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tak dapat di dengar bila saja telinga Naruto tak tajam untuk menangkapnya.

"Seharusnya kau menyadari hal itu dari awal." Bagaikan tertohok mendengarnya, Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepala. "Kau itu pengganggu. Seperti jerawat di wajah." Kalimat Naruto bagaikan telapak tangan yang melayang, lalu menampar keras pipi Sakura.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah. "Apa semenjijikan itukah diriku bagimu!" Naruto berhenti. Membelakanginya tanpa bergeming. "Tak sadar 'kah kau dengan ucapanmu itu, Naruto!"

Naruto berbalik cepat, lalu menghadap ke arah Sakura. "Tentu aku sadar!" Volumenya terdengar tetap tenang. "Karena kau itu memang gadis pengganggu. Seharusnya kau juga sadar, karena paksaanmu kepadaku kau telah membuat kepalaku sakit."

Sakura tersentak. Menengadah dengan tatapan bergetar dan mata memerah. "N–Naruto.." Panggilnya tak percaya. Sosok itu pasti bukan Naruto-nya, karena Naruto-nya tak pernah berkata sekasar itu. Terutama kepadanya.

"Aku muak padamu! Kau itu pengganggu, pemicu rasa sakitku, dan kau gadis yang tak tahu mal—"

 _ **Plakkk!**_

"..."

Naruto tertegun saat merasakan nyeri berpadu pedas di bagian pipi sebelah kirinya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap, kemudian lekas mengembalikan pandangannya pada Sakura ketika mendengar suara isak pelan dari gadis itu.

"Kejam!" Berkata sedemikian terpukulnya, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Ia membekap mulut, dan kian mempercepat larinya.

Naruto terdiam di tempat. Safir tajam miliknya tak pernah lepas dari memerhatikan punggung ramping Sakura. Sepertinya kali ini ia sudah kelewatan merendahkan gadis itu, sampai membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

Membuang nafas, lalu Naruto menunduk. Ekspersinya menyiratkan keterkejutan begitu matanya mendapati sebuah pita tergeletak di lantai. Segera ia merunduk, dan memanjangkan tangan meraih pita merah tersebut. Dengan begitu seksamanya ia mengamati pita di tangannya. Menatapnya tanpa sekalipun berkedip.

Pita itu terlihat familiar baginya...

 _ **"Rambutmu indah dan pitamu bagus."**_

Mendadak Naruto merasa pusing. Ingatan apa itu? Kenapa ia seperti pernah mengalami kejadian itu. Tapi kapan? Di mana? Bersama siapa? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengingatnya.

 _ **'Pitaku terbang dan tersangkut di sana."**_

Rasa sakit di kepala Naruto kian merajalela. Ia sampai menggeram di buatnya. Mencengkram satu sisi kepala, bahkan sampai tega menjambak surai miliknya. Pita di tangannya ia genggam erat, seolah pita tersebut adalah sumber segalanya untuk dirinya.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya?" Blue safir milik Naruto menatap lekat pita dalam genggaman tangannya. "Dan siapa gadis itu? Kenapa aku merasa pernah dekat dengannya?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memenuhi seisi fikiran Naruto.

Tak ingin berlama-lama berada di bawah teriknya paparan dari sinar Matahari, pemuda itu bergegas melanjutkan langkah dan mengabaikan nyeri yang masih terasa di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'Nanti aku jadi putrinya, Naruto jadi pangerannya.'**_

Naruto kecil menggeleng, _**"Tidak! Aku tidak suka jadi pangeran, aku mau jadi ninja saja.'**_

Gadis kecil itu berkerut, _**'Naruto cocoknya jadi pangeran. Rambutmu pirang.'**_

Naruto kecil bersikeras hati. _ **'Tapi ninja juga ada yang rambutnya pirang.'**_

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng, _**'Tidak ada, ninja tidak kelihatan rambutnya, dia selalu pakai kerudung.'**_

Naruto kecil cemberut, _**'Bukan ninja yang itu, tapi ninja yang bisa jadi banyak. Yang seperti ini, 'jurus seribu bayangan'."**_

Gadis kecil itu tetap menggeleng, _**'Pokoknya Naruto harus jadi pangeran. Pangeran itu kuat, Naruto.'**_

Kelopak mata yang awalnya terkatup rapat kembali terbuka, dan langsung memancarkan kilau tajamnya. Empunya diam sambil mengerjap di sela menatap langit-langit kamar di tengah berbaring terlentang.

"Apa itu tadi?" Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke samping, dan melirik pada letak tangannya yang terjulur panjang. Sebuah pita merah berada dalam genggaman lebarnya. Terbentang panjang di sana. "Ini miliknya."

Naruto mengangkat tangan lalu mendekatkan pita merah tersebut di depan wajahnya. Sesekali matanya mengerjap di tengah mengamati pita di tangannya dengan seksama. Bayang-bayang tentang seorang gadis merah muda terus menghantuinya, dan kejadian itu berlangsung setelah ia memegang pita merah itu.

"Siapa aku? Dan siapa Sakura?"

Kembali pertanyaan itu terlontar. Begitu sulit untuk Naruto mengingat masa lalunya bersama si pemilik pita merah dalam genggamannya itu. Ia bahkan sampai memaksa otaknya bekerja keras untuk mengingat masa lalunya, dan yang ia dapat malah rasa sakit di kepalanya. Semuanya sangat sulit di lakukan, membuat Naruto ingin menyerah dan lari dari kenyataan.

Pemuda itu masih menatap pita di tangannya. "Sakura.." Tanpa sadar bibirnya berkata sendiri menyebut nama seseorang yang kerap mengganggunya. Ia benci pada orang itu, tapi secara bersamaan ia juga rindu padanya dan membutuhkan dirinya untuk selalu ada.

Apa ini? Kenapa Naruto bisa mengungkapkan hal bodoh macam itu? Tidak tidak! Benci tetap benci. Itu prinsip Naruto, tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Ia benci kepada Sakura, dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu. Titik! Tapi…

..tak bisa di pungkiri lagi, bahwa ada perasaan lain dalam hati Naruto kepada Sakura. Tapi entahlah! Ia juga tak tahu perasaan aneh apa itu.

Hanya _Kami-sama_ dan isi hatinya yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri? Ini sudah larut loh. Mana mau hujan lagi.."

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Terimakasih banyak untuk tawarannya, Uchiha- _Senpai._ Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Menolak sedemikian halusnya, ia tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu santai. "Well. Hati-hati!" Dan di detik berikutnya, pemuda berdandan emo itu berjalan melalui Sakura. Meninggalkannya sendiri di depan gerbang kampus, dan melangkah menuju pada letak mobil sedannya terparkir.

Ketika Sakura menghembuskan nafas, kepulan asap keluar dari mulut serta hidungnya secara bersamaan. Suara petir menggelegar nyaring, seolah hendak membelah langit di atas sana hingga menjadi dua bagian. Tak ingin sampai kehujanan, gadis merah muda itupun bergegas memacu langkah meninggalkan kampus yang sudah sepi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya Sakura di halte, hujan yang sejak tadi tertahan kini akhirnya jatuh berguguran dan membasahi setiap penjuru. Mobil-mobil yang awalnya banyak berlalu— lalang kini hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang menerobos paksa hujan lebat.

Sakura duduk di bangku halte seraya memeluk tubuh sendiri dan sesekali menggosok-gosok lengannya saat di rasa hawa dingin kian menusuk-nusuk setiap tulangnya hingga menimbulkan rasa ngilu. Ia menggigil. Tentu saja. Hujan malam ini turun begitu lebat, hingga enggan untuknya menerobos. Taku-takut jikalau tak bisa melihat jalan raya, dan tanpa sadar ada sebuah mobil melaju di belakangnya.

Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ia tak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia sayang nyawanya, dan ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Mencapai cita-cita, menemukan cinta sejati dan menghambiskan masa hidupnya bersama pangeran tampannya.

Pangeran ya...

Mengingat itu membuat Sakura tertunduk sedih. Punah sudah harapannya untuk hidup kekal bersama seorang pangeran. Pangeran yang ia impi-impikan, dan pangeran bersurai pirang yang sangat ia damba-dambakan dalam hidupnya. Naruto yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi pangerannya kini malah berubah menjadi penyihir jahat untuknya.

Pemuda itu berubah pesat. Dia sudah menjadi sosok dingin dan seperti tak memiliki hati. Setiap untaian kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya selalu tajam, kerap sekali menyayat hati Sakura. Bak tertampar saat mendapat kata-kata pedas darinya, selalu selalu dan selalu Sakura bersabar.

Tapi, tak selamanya seseorang bisa bersabar...

 **CKIIT!**

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara decitan antara ban dan aspal di dekat halte tempatnya meneduhkan diri dari hujan. Buru-buru ia mendongak, dan memandang lurus ke depannya lantas langsung mendapati sebuah motor sport bewarna hitam berhenti di sana.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata. Ia seperti mengenali sosok berbadan tinggi yang tengah turun dari motor ninja itu.

 _'D-dia...'_

Helm yang membungkus bagian kepala pirang pemuda itu di lepas, lalu pemuda itu bergegas menaiki halte dan meninggalkan motornya di tengah hujan. Helm di tangannya ia taruh di kursi tempat Sakura duduk, kemudian menyapu jaket hitamnya dari basahan air akibat kehujanan saat masih di perjalanan tadi.

Sakura terkesiap. Matanya bulatnya sedikit lebar di tengah menatap antara percaya tak percaya sosok gagah yang kini berdiri di dekatnya sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya yang ber-style layu itu.

Naruto berkerut malas. Merasa risih dengan separuh jaket teratasnya yang sedikit basah gara-gara terkena air hujan. Umpatan kasar tak dapat terelakan, lepas dengan manisnya dari bibir tipis Naruto yang bewarna merah.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang tergerai ke belakang telinga. "Habis dari mana sampai kehujanan begitu?" Naruto lekas menoleh ke arahnya, dan nampak tersentak kala itu juga begitu baru menyadari keberadannya di halte tersebut.

Alis pemuda itu saling bertaut. Buru-buru ia menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya dengan cara memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menjadi andalannya 'baru-baru' ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah berpaling ke arah lain. Membuang wajah dengan gaya angkuh.

Kaki Sakura berayun. "Sama sepertimu. Berteduh." Jawabnya kalem, lalu memandang kakinya yang tengah bergulir di bawah sana. "Jangan berdiri terus, nanti kau bisa capek." Ia bergeser. "Duduklah."

Melirik ragu, lalu dengan wajah datar Naruto mendudukan diri di dekat Sakura. Safir tajam miliknya memandang lurus ke depan, menatap datar setiap tetesan air dari tangis alam yang berjatuhan dari atas. Terkadang ia melirik Sakura, dan hanya senyum manis yang ia dapati di paras manis gadis itu.

Keduanya diam, membiarkan diri mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

Naruto duduk gusar. Ia heran, karena tak biasanya gadis gulali itu diam seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan mendesak paksa dirinya di saat sedang bersama seperti sekarang ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia tak melakukannya? Apa yang membuat gadis berisik itu menjadi diam? Apa mungkin karena perkataannya kemarin lusa?

Ahh! Itu bisa saja terjadi...

Naruto merogoh saku jaket kulit hitam miliknya. Mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana. "Ini milikmu?" Ia menyodorkan sebuah pita merah kepada Sakura, membuatnya langsung menoleh.

Gadis itu membola. Tak berselang lama, pita di tangan Naruto telah berpindah dalam genggamannya. Pemuda itu sempat terkejut di buatnya, namun detik berikutnya dia menarik ke atas sudut bibirnya dengan tipis.

"Kupikir pita ini sudah hilang di ambil orang asing.." Gadis itu memapar di sela menguncir rambut merah mudanya menggunakan pita dari Naruto. "Syukurlah kau yang mendapatkan pita ini. Kalau tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menangis."

Naruto berkerut. "Memang apa pentingnya pita itu bagimu?" Tanyanya dengan nada heran. Melihat sepenuhnya pada Sakura yang telah berkuncir tinggi.

Gadis itu balas melihat ke arah Naruto. "Sangat berharga, karena cuma pita ini harapanku satu-satunya." Raut mukanya menunjukan kesedihan ketika membalas tatapan tajam dari sepasang blue safir milik Naruto dengan sorot penuh kerinduan.

Yah.. ia sangat merindukan sosok sahabat blondenya dulu.

...yang dulu...

"Harapan?" Naruto masih berkerut heran.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya.. harapan. Hanya pita ini yang aku miliki setelah kepergian pangeranku dari hidupku." Ia menunjukan senyum getir ketika mengucapkan kata-katanya tersebut.

Pangeran yang Sakura dambakan telah tiada, hilang bersama waktu. Kalau saja bisa, ia pasti akan memutar balikan waktu. Mencegah agar kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi, dan menjadikan sahabat blondenya pangeran dalam Istana cintanya.

Membayangkan hal mustahil itu, membuat gadis itu tertawa sendiri. Sungguh bodoh. Dalam mimpi-pun belum tentu ia bisa mengalami kejadian membahagiakan itu. Semuanya mustahil untuk bisa terjadi, karena takdir sudah berkata lain.

Tapi, apa mungkin sampai selamanya Sakura hidup dalam harapan besar? Tentu tidak. Setiap orang yang hidup dalam derita, maka kebahagiaan pasti akan datang menghamipiri orang tersebut. Tapi itu-pun kalau orang tersebut sanggup bertahan menghadai takdir yang telah di tentukan untuknya.

Tentunya Sakura sanggup. Ia gadis kuat. Gadis galak dan tomboy, namun juga punya sisi wanita. Sama halnya dengan para wanita-wanita di luar sana. Ia ingin di cintai. Ingin di sayangi. Juga ingin menjadi putri cantik yang kelak akan mendampingi pangeran tampan.

Tapi, apakah _Kami-sama_ berkenan untuk mengambulkan permintaan mulianya itu? Tentu saja iya, karena _Kami-_ sama adalah sosok dewa yang baik hati dan sayang pada semua umatnya.

Setiap menanam kesabaran, maka kebahagiaanlah yang akan menjadi buah dari hasil kesabaran tersebut…

Naruto berdehem. "Tidak! Aku tidak suka jadi pangeran, aku maunya jadi ninja saja."

Sakura membola lagi. Tunggu dulu. Pangeran? Ninja? Apa telinganya tak salah dengar? Tentu tidak, karena ia tak pernah menderita sakit pendengaran. Apa mungkin sebutan pangeran dan ninja itu hanya ilusi semata karena ia terlalu berharap banyak kepada Naruto? Tapi rasanya mustahil, sebab ia masih terlalu waras untuk terkena gangguan mental.

Naruto menggeser duduknya dan mendekat pada Sakura yang termangu tanpa berkedip. "Walaupun aku belum bisa mengingat semuanya, tapi apa kau mau membantuku untuk mengingat kenangan kita?" Meski masih terdengar datar, namun Sakura tak bodoh untuk dapat mengerti selipan nada berharap dalam kalimat pemuda itu.

"Bodoh!" Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini cukup tinggi hingga sudut matanya menyipit karena senyumnya. "Naruto bodoh!" Dan detik berikutnya, makian Sakura kembali meluncur di sertai dengan isaknya yang tertahan.

Pemuda itu beranjak lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura yang tertunduk. Ia menyentuh kedua sisi wajah gadis itu, dan mengangkatnya agar dapat melihat paras manis— juga cantiknya itu.

Sakura terpejam sambil meneteskan air mata. "Maaf untuk semua perlakuan bodohku kepadamu." Naruto mengusap pipinya, menyeka liquid yang merembesi wajah putihnya. "Aku sungguh menyesal, Sakura.."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah untuk membalas tatapan lembut di hadapannya. Naruto-nya kembali. Walau tak seutuhnya, tapi ia tetap bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama_ karena sudah mau mendengar semua do'a-do'a-nya. Ia berdo'a setiap malam tanpa lelah agar Naruto lekas pulih, dan tak masalah bila pemuda itu belum bisa pulih sepenuhnya untuk dapat mengingat semuanya.

"Kau jahat!" Tuding gadis itu kepada Naruto. Pukulannya melayang secara bertubi, memukul-mukul bahu kokoh pria itu. "Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!"

Suara pukulan bertubi terdengar di halte tersebut...

Naruto menangkap pergelangan Sakura. Kontan, pukulan terhadap pundaknya-pun terhenti seketika karena ulahnya. "Di sini aku pernah menguncir rambutmu dengan pita itu. Benar bukan?" Ujung dagu gadis itu ia sentuh, dan senyum masih tetap bertengger menghiasi parasnya yang tampan itu.

Sakura memegang pergelangan Naruto. "Kau benar.." Ia menyeka wajahnya lalu balas tersenyum. "Dan pada saat itu kita pulang bersama dengan satu payung berdua."

Terdengar suara tawa Naruto. "Ahh! Yang aku ingat, saat itu aku memelukmu agar tak terkena percikan dari air hujan."

Sakura merona mendengarnya. "Baka.."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa. Namun kali ini terdengar geli. "Kau tak mau memelukku?" Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi seraya memasang wajah— bertanya.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Tentu mau. Kebetulan saat ini aku sedang kedinginan." Ujarnya pada pria itu.

Naruto segera menarik Sakura hingga tubuh mereka saling merapat. Memeluk gadis itu dan membiarkan lehernya di peluk dengan erat. Ia tahu Sakura pasti sangat merindukan dirinya, begitu pula dengan ia sebaliknya. Walau tak sepenuhnya dapat mengingat siapa Sakura, tapi Naruto sadar bahwa ada perasaan lain dalam hatinya ketika melihat wajah manis gadis itu.

Tapi entahlah. Naruto masih belum tahu mengenai perasaannya sendiri...

Sakura terpejam menikmati pelukan terhadapnya yang menciptakan kehangatan secara perlahan. "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto.." Pelukannnya kian mengerat, seolah takut kehilangan pangeran blondenya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

*The End*

Terimakasih


End file.
